Rumor Has It
by Aninahninah
Summary: Chris Colfer finds out Darren Criss's girlfriend is rumored to be pregnant. RPF. CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

Chris Colfer stood in front of the small mirror on the wall of his trailer, adjusting his hair. He sighed. Another scene with Darren today. Blaine was moving to McKinley and there was an emotional scene with a hug. _Just a hug_, Chris told himself. _Jessie will fix my hair before I film the scene anyway. No need to get all nervous. Just a hug, stay professional._

Chris Colfer was an adult, a professional actor. He didn't fall in love with his costars. Even if they did have curly black hair and tangerine- hazel eyes and a voice that made anyone's heart beat ten times too fast. He knew about Darren Criss. He was a huge Harry Potter fan, afterall. And what Harry Potter fan hasn't seen "A Very Potter Musical?" And he couldn't lie, he had, a couple years back, had a rather large crush on the short, curly top man, that portrayed The Boy Who Lived.

But that was all in the past, right? Yes, Darren was a good friend, but that was where it ended. Sighing, Chris ran his hands through his hair slightly once more, trying to mess it up so that when Darren saw him he wouldn't be able to tell that Chris had spent the last half hour trying to fix it so that it fell perfectly.

He knew he would see Darren before Jessie, the hair and makeup lady, had a chance to wheel him around in that chair of hers, powder his face, and adjust his hair, styling it up in his classic Kurt do.

He noticed the time on the clock, and decided he better go now. This way, he would be approximately two minutes late. Darren wouldn't think he was so excited about the scene he had specifically arrived early.

He walked briskly toward the hair and makeup area.

He didn't see Darren there yet, which surprised him because Darren is always early to hair and makeup.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned and sat in the makeup chair in front of Jessie, who pulled out her brush and flicked the straightener on.

_Where is Darren?_ Chris wondered.

Suddenly he heard a small cough. "Sorry I'm a little late."

Oh.

There he was. Chris turned ever so slightly to look up at Darren, and his heart skipped a beat. Darren was dressed in his "Blaine" outfit, complete with yellow Starkid sunglasses and a bow tie.

A bow tie. Seriously? Chris almost laughed out loud, but somehow he couldn't help the way his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Darren in those super tight pants.

_Oh dear lordy…Stay strong, Chris, look away._

But then he looked up at Darren's eyes. They looked a little tired and swollen and red. Darren had been crying. But why?

Chris felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He had never seen Darren's eyes like this. Darren sat down slowly in the chair without looking at Chris. Chris saw Jessie give him a confused look and a glance at Darren's direction in the mirror, but he shrugged.

Jessie finished with Chris's hair and walked over to Darren's chair. The room was unusually silent and awkward. There was almost always a constant chatter session between the two boys and Jessie before filming scenes, however, today, when Chris started to say something, Darren looked away.

Chris, tired of watching Jessie's attempts to tame Darren's crazy curls, and feeling slightly sick (and for some strange reason, very guilty) at watching Darren try not to break down crying, left the room to be put in the final touches of his "Kurt" costume.

As soon as Darren stepped foot onto set, Ryan began barking orders about how the scene was supposed to "flow." Chris zoned out, as usual. He and Darren always did great, anyway. They got each other, or rather, Kurt and Blaine got each other, and Chris and Darren understood this and never had problems channeling their characters' emotions.

However, it was slightly awkward on set. For whatever reason, Darren refused to meet Chris's eyes, and kept muttering stuff under his breath. They had to film the scene more times than they'd ever had to film a Kurt and Blaine scene, and Chris was growing increasingly frustrated. He just wanted to go over to Darren and find out what was wrong, and tell him it was going to be okay, and hold him-WAIT- No! _I don't want to hold Darren. No way. Why would I even think of that?_

They finally got the scene as close to perfect as it was going to get, and Ryan seemed semi- satisfied. Chris had wanted to go over and talk to Darren after the scene was filmed, so that he could find out if he did anything wrong, or if Darren needed his help. Because friends help each other. And that's what Chris and Darren were- friends. _Just friends, nothing more. Darren's straight. Straight Darren is my friend. Straight, straight Darren. Darren with a girlfriend- with that super annoying fangirl girlfriend. Stupid girlfriend. _Chris had fallen so deep into his own thoughts he had forgotten about talking to Darren. And now he couldn't find him anywhere.

Then he heard a familiar voice around the corner. He turned to it and heard the snippets of a conversation that sounded super important.

"Listen, Mia. I don't think I can handle this. I don't think I'm ready for this huge step in my life….There are already so many rumors, Mia. Online, on Twitter, on Tumblr…"

"I can't be that person….I'm sorry….Goodbye, Mia."

He heard Darren's phone beep, signaling the call had ended. He wasn't sure what to do at first, but had just decided to step forward and ask if Darren needed his help when he heard Darren fall to the floor and start to cry. He had never heard or seen Darren cry before, and it made him very depressed. Darren Criss was supposed to be strong, and not afraid of anything.

Chris felt as though he were intruding on something very personal. He left quickly and walked back to the set cafeteria to grab some lunch before shooting his scene with Lea.

On the way, Chris thought about Darren. What was going on? He knew Mia was Darren's girlfriend- the super annoying one who screamed when she met anyone from the cast and hung on Darren's arm like it was a life saver and she was drowning in a baby pool. He wondered what mess Darren and her were in. Darren had said something about Twitter and Tumblr, maybe he should check those…hmmm…or maybe it wasn't his right to be so nosy in Darren's business…

Chris was so distracted contemplating what to do he ran straight into a brick wall. Or, he thought it was a wall until it said, "Sorry…" in a muffled voice.

Chris peered up to see Cory shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh…sorry Cory…I was just…um…."

Cory looked down at Chris confused. "Dude, are you okay?"

Chris must have looked badly distressed, because Cory had noticed and Cory never notices this sort of thing unless its super obvious.

"Uh…no…I-I'm fine…"

"You can tell me, Colfer," said Cory, much to Chris's surprise.

"Well, it's nothing big, I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Darren. He seems all upset and I heard him talking to his girlfriend about something that sounded serious."

"Is that chick here?" asked Cory nervously, spinning around to check behind him.

"Oh no, it was a phone conversation."

Cory let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know for sure, Chris, but I read something online about his girlfriend being pregnant. It's all over Twitter and Tumblr."

Chris felt as though someone had taken a pair of pliers, ripped out his heart and dropped it at the bottom of the ocean. And his stomach felt as though it were in a great big puddle on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys for the super long wait- normally I wouldn't take that long to update…Thanks for adding this story to your alerts and thanks to **boredandhomealone**, **Colorblind City**, and **COLFERLOVERXO** for inspiring me to write faster (reviews make my brain go into hard core fangirl mode.) anywayzzz….I've been super busy lately and its currently early in the morning and I'm supposed to be getting ready for school but whatever- I have a pretty good idea where this story is going but I'm always happy to take suggestions from readers. And btw, this story is inspired by rumors on tublr and twitter claiming Darren's girlfriend, Mia, is pregnant.

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history, or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all, but baby, is that really what you want?_

Chris woke up with a start. _Wow,_ _that was an awful dream_. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His breath hitched. He was in his trailer. _It wasn't a dream,_ he noticed miserably with a sinking heart as he saw the used tissues that littered the small bed in his trailer.

After hearing the Mia rumor from Darren, Chris had ran off with a shocked look on his face, trying desperately to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat as he pushed past crew members to reach his trailer before he broke down.

He didn't even bother wondering what Cory had thought of the whole fiasco. When he got to his trailer, he slammed the door shut behind him and collapsed into a pile of sobs. There was no denying that he felt something for Darren. He had been lying to himself all along, swearing that he thought of Darren only as a friend, maybe a best friend. But best friends didn't burst into tears at the thought of their best friend's girlfriend's being pregnant.

He'd turned on his laptop to check Twitter and Tumblr since Darren had mentioned them to Mia on the phone, but he couldn't bear to click on the internet explorer icon, terrified that once going to his Twitter would find it saturated with alerts about Mia's supposed pregnancy.

He knew the fans would have perfectly great explanations that would practically prove that Mia was preggo. He wouldn't be surprised if half of the tweets even came with an easy access link that showed a reliable news site where a chippy news lady unveiled photos of Mia walking around baby shopping with an oversized belly. He shuddered. For once, sarcasm didn't work in a situation.

He felt sick, and very tired. His head ached. The last thing he wanted to do was film a scene with Lea, but on the other hand at least it was a crying scene, since he felt that's all he could do today.

So, sitting in the fake car in the middle of a fake downpour, Chris looked out the fake front window and cried real tears.

The tears weren't for Kurt's embarrassment over being outshone at a college audition. Actually, Kurt's problems were the least of Chris's worries. He didn't even have to act- just cry tears over Darren and the awful Mia and repeat lines he had memorized last weekend.

"Chris- amazing job! You really embrace Kurt in this scene. If I didn't know better, I'd say something was seriously wrong…" Ryan said this with a suggesting wink and a comforting but stern look that clearly read- "If something is wrong, you should never be afraid to tell me. But if you don't tell me when something's clearly wrong and screw up the show, I'll kick your white ass into next week."

Chris rolled his eyes at Ryan and tried his absolute best to appear as if nothing was bothering him- which, despite his amazing acting skills, was truly one of the hardest things he had ever done.

His heart was broken. He went back to his trailer, packed up some of his stuff quickly into his shoulder bag, and grabbed his keys. Before long, he was out the door and sat in the front seat of his car, looking out into the dark night.

He finally started up the car and drove off into the night, sighing to himself slightly.

He refused to think about Darren, but despite how hard he tried, it was impossible.

Finally, he pulled over to the side of the rode, stopping the car and stiffening his spine.

"Christopher Colfer," he said to himself outloud in the car. "Get a fucking grip! Stop being a big baby! Darren Criss is an adult. He's old enough to make his own decisions and deal with the consequences of his decisions. He obviously made a decision to…" He stopped, finally taking in the full meaning of Mia's rumored pregnancy. Just the very thought of Darren and her doing _anything_ disgusted him...much less actually engaging in...um…having… "No! Don't even go there! If Darren wants to be a father, then that's…that's his…his decision! You don't own him! It's not even your business at all! If Darren wanted you to know, he would have told you HIMSELF!" Chris was practically screaming at himself now. His head pounded bloody murder and his throat was sore.

Great. And he had to record a solo tomorrow.

Frustrated, he let out a groan and rested his head on the steering wheel, willing himself not to cr actually engaging in...um…having… "No! Don't even go there! If Darren wants to be a father, then that's…that's his…his decision! You don't own him! It's not even your business at all! If Darren wanted you to know, he would have told you HIMSELF!" Chris was practically screaming at himself now. His head pounded bloody murder and his throat was sore.

Great. And he had to record a solo tomorrow.

Frustrated, he let out a groan and rested his head on the steering wheel, willing himself not to cry. He sat there, parked on the side of some abandoned rode, for what felt like hours, until he finally realized he had to go home eventually and at least get a few hours of sleep, because, despite his nap, he was extremely tired.

He made his way home, and fell into bed, turning on the TV only to find there was a Harry Potter weekend starting.

_Crap. Why does everything have to remind me of Darren?_

And with this thought in mind, Chris finally gave himself permission to think of Darren, despite the pain it caused. He thought of Darren's smile, and the way when he laughed or sang a long note, his eyes crinkled and sparkled and his teeth were shiny white. Chris thought to his curly hair, when it was natural, not Blaine-like and saturated with product, but when it was natural. Chris slightly moaned at the thought of running his hands through Darren's hair. But then the memory of Darren shrunken on the floor and crying filled Chris's head, and he felt his stomach sink.

And it was with this memory in mind that Chris drifted off into yet another sob-induced sleep coma.

Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm a swimmer and have a big meet this weekend as well as a lot of homework, so it may be possibly difficult. I have a general idea of where this story is going, but I'll always take fan suggestions into consideration if you have any.

Love y'all, review please!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ohmielordy! Thank you all so freakin much for adding this fanfic to your alerts and fave stories and everything! You guys make my life. So today was a half-day and after singing Broadway show tunes in Walgreens and walking around the city till my feet blistered, I returned home to avoid studying for my math test and write Ch.3. Not sure how long this story will be- I'm thinking maybe 6-10 chapters? Could be more, I guess we'll wait and see…

Enough babbling- enjoy the crazy concoctions my brain makes up!

Chris took a deep breath as he parked his car outside of the Glee set. He was ready to do this. After crying the night away, he decided to man up and face Darren himself, rather than avoid him. If Darren and him were as good of friends as he considered them to be, Chris should have no problem asking Darren what was wrong and Darren should have no problem telling Chris the truth.

He wanted to hear the truth from Darren, and only Darren. Maybe he still had a tiny bit of hope that it was all a rumor, and that Darren would tell him that and they would be best friends forever and the world would keep turning just as before.

Still, that didn't explain why Darren had been crying yesterday.

_Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?_

He looked down at the two cups of coffee in the Starbucks container. He picked it up and walked out of the car, closing the door behind him and walking off toward Darren's trailer before he could try and stop himself.

He felt determined and confident. He had planned out exactly what he was going to say. He had evaluated everything Darren could say and had planned out his reactions to everything that could happen.

When he reached the door of Darren's trailer, however, he paused. Something was off. Somehow, he couldn't get himself to open the door.

Just then, he heard a loud noise from inside the trailer, and some voices in the background. It sounded like more than one person was in the trailer. Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his ear up against the door.

"WHAT THE HELL, DARREN?"

Chris cringed. The voice was feminine and oddly familiar. Mia! What was she doing in Darren's trailer? And why was she so mad?

"Mia, hold up-"

Just then he heard another crash, this one louder.

"Don't, Mia, half of this stuff isn't even mine!"

Just then he heard a weird sound- it almost sounded like a weird whimper. It took him a few moments before he realized it sounded like Mia was crying. "Darren- I just want to, to come clean. Please. I'm tired of all the lies and rumors and stupid obsessive fans-"

"Please, I love the fa-" started Darren in defense and, despite his awkward position and horribly guilty conscience, Chris smiled. He knew how much Darren cared about his fans.

"Darren, stop! You know they can be a real pain in the ass when you're in a relationship, especially one like ours. We're in the spotlight, constantly, and people assume so many things. Don't you want them to know the truth for once? Don't you feel like they deserve the truth so they can stop with all their crazy rumors?"

"Give them one truth and they'll only create a hundred more lies."

Chris couldn't help but think how true this was. Tell the fans one thing and they want to know all the details behind it. Don't give them the details, and they go into crazy fandom mode, creating all these rumors about how the truth came about and the story behind it. It was like when he came out the press as gay. They had accepted him, sure, and the fans had accepted him, too, but that didn't mean there weren't a hundred and one rumors out there about his past struggles with being gay and relationships with other gay guys. When Jonathan Groff guest starred on Glee…Chris shuddered, trying to clear the thought of all the fanfics that had been sent to him via Twitter about their non-existent "secret relationship."

Just then he heard Darren clear his throat, and cough out, "You should go now. Filming will start soon and I don't want to get caught with you here."

"Come on, Dar…"Mia whined.

"Sorry. Chris and I are filming a big scene today and I don't want to be late."

There was an exasperated sigh that seemed to come from Mia.

"Don't roll your eyes! Chris is one of my best friends!" Chris's heart was warmed by Darren's little "confession."

"I like Joey better. With him, I don't have to constantly be worrying that he's crushing on you!" Mia burst out.

Chris felt his stomach drop.

"Mia- leave. Now!"

"Darren, I'm sorry. You know I'm a big fan of Chris's. It just slipped out. He's gay, Darren, I mean, I just-"

"When are you going to grow up, Mia?" Darren sounded audibly hurt. Was he really that hurt from Mia's stupid comment?

"Darren, please. You're telling me to grow up when you're afraid to let down a bunch of crazy fangirls and tell the press the truth? I'm done here. But if I were you, I'd rethink my priorities. And my friends."

_Ooh that one stung_.

Chris heard footsteps inside coming his direction. His heart racing, he ran and ducked behind the trailer and watched Mia walk out, gorgeous as usual, her wavy chestnut brown hair flowing behind her as her high heel boots clicked across the pavement. Chris felt his heart beat slow, and he slowly walked out of the bushes. He couldn't even begin to process what he had just heard. Mia obviously wanted to tell the press about something important, and although in his mind he tried to deny it, Chris was almost positive it was the pregnancy. And she thought Chris liked Darren? At least Darren had stood up for him, well, kinda. He noted Darren never really said "Chris doesn't like me," which was slightly worrisome.

Chris looked down at the two coffee cups. The coffee was probably cold, but he had to talk to Darren. His head still spinning from the fight- was it a fight?- that he overheard, he summed up his courage and knocked on the trailer door.

A/N: don't kill me yet! okay so that was a little unexpected, not gonna lie. I thought I knew where I was going with this, but all of a sudden my brain took control and I wrote it way different than I had planned. I'll figure it out though, don't worry. Pray that I don't have homework this weekend from my crazy "Helga" math teacher cuz ima be super busy and can only write chapter 4 Sunday if I have little homework. Less than three times a million!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola, Hola! I'm here! So I decided that rather than study for my exams this week, I'd write the next chapter! Good choice. It's only because you guys make me so happy when I see that you've reviewed or added this to your favorite stories! Sorry to leave you off on a cliffhanger last time *blushes and giggles nervously* but I wanted you all to anticipate the conversation in this chapter…Oh and in case you guys didn't know the song is "Rumor Has It" by Adele.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

_She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt, but you're cold to the core_

_Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore…_

Chris wrung his hands nervously, unsure of what to do or say. He stood awkwardly in Darren's trailer, still in the exact spot where Darren had led him to after opening the door and accepting the cold coffee ( Chris had used his acting skills to lie smoothly to Darren about having to pick it up downtown since the Starbucks nearby was closed.) Now Darren was holding the coffee in his hands like a beggar boy holding a warm loaf of bread, and staring intently down at it, refusing to meet Chris's eyes.

"So…um…"Darren cleared his throat, breaking the heavy silence, and slowly moving his eyes to meet Chris's.

In that moment, Chris felt his heart skip a beat. Darren's expression was nearly impossible to describe- it was like a mask was being partly lifted to reveal a beautiful but horribly sad and distressed face underneath. His eyes were a mix of pain and confusion, and despite the undeniable beauty, looked incredibly tired.

Chris was, needless to say, at a loss for words.

"Thanks for the coffee." Darren spoke again, his voice cracking slightly.

This comment snapped Chris out of his momentary blank, and he found himself muttering, "Your welcome. I came by…well…I mean…I thought that maybe- maybe something was…something was wrong…or there was something you wanted to tell me…because I don't know…you seemed a little bit um- dist-distressed yesterday and well I thought that maybe you- maybe you needed a…a….friend." After stumbling through this weird announcement, he blushed and looked down at his feet, rubbing the toes of his boots together. The last word came out as more of a whisper, and he found the courage to meet Darren's eyes.

"Oh, Chris," Darren's voice was soft and his eyes softened. He stood up and walked over to the younger boy, pulling him into a hug that started off as awkward, but soon, as Chris felt Darren's hand reach behind him and rest reassuring on his back and relaxed into the hug, became comfortable. The two were the best of friends, and they were comfortable with each other, despite the underlying pretense of Darren's unexplained silence yesterday still waiting to be explained.

"Would you believe me if I said 'nothing'?" Darren muttered into Chris's neck, his breath ghosting over the taller boy's neck.

Chris tried to calm the heat building already in his stomach, and chuckled, "Sorry, Darren. You can't get off that easy…"

"Listen, I wouldn't know where to start…" said Darren quietly, the distress returning to his voice.

"I want you to know you can trust me, Darren." Chris felt the heat disappear almost immediately with Darren's words and he pulled away from the shorter man, running his hands through his hair. He felt slightly sick to his stomach when he saw the look of pure helplessness and worry on Darren's face.

Quickly, he added, "But if you don't think you're ready to tell me anything yet then…I mean, I want you to want to tell me."

Darren's eyebrows furrowed as he stood there for a moment, thinking. Then he grabbed Chris by the hand and led him to the small couch at the back of the trailer, pulling him to a seated position. He looked into Chris's blue eyes for a moment, his own dark hazel eyes searching for something unseen in Chris's innocent expression. He stroked Chris's soft porcelain hand almost in a melancholy sense for a moment.

And then he started speaking, quietly at first, but gaining confidence as his tired voice began to fill the small trailer.

"It has to do with Mia, Chris."

At this statement Chris bit down on his lower lip. So far, he did not like the way this was starting.

"Lately, she's been more…needy. She feels as if I'm not fully as committed to this relationship as she is. She wanted more out of it. She claims I was spending far too much time around set and filming and touring and hanging out with…with y- with the cast." Chris didn't miss the fact that Darren had almost said "with you." It made his heart beat speed up, but also made him curious. He had never done anything to Mia that would make her like him any less. He was always patient when she was around and tried his best not to smart mouth her.

Darren was stopped talking for a moment to let out a long sigh. Chris thought about pressing for more answers, but stayed silent.

"I don't know, Chris. She just, she wanted more out of the relationship than I was willing to give her. We got in a huge fight. It was bad. Then I apologized, and things started getting better. I knew in order to keep things this way I had to commit to her more. I started spending more and more time with her. The press caught us together at several events, and naturally rumors started to spread….She started getting angrier and angrier every day. It was always something- I was always doing something wrong. I started accusing her of only dating me for my fame. This got her seriously pissed. I felt bad and I wanted to make it up to her somehow, but what she demanded was- it wasn't something I felt I was truly ready for…"

Darren had rampaged through this, but now he hung his head quietly and looked out the window. Chris knew it was now or never. If he waited any longer, Darren would close up again and refuse to answer Chris's question. He had to be direct about it.

"Darren, is Mia- is Mia really pregnant?"

A/N: Okay please don't murder me! I have to leave you off like this so that you'll keep reading! I promise to update ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible.) Please review- they help me write faster!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Today I'm sick. I take it as a sign that I need to skip school and update this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews! So, rather than leave you with a super long author's note I'm gonna go straight to the story. I wrote a little more than normal to make up for the cliffhangers.

_She is half your age_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed_

_I heard you've been missing me_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be_

_Like when we creep out, she ain't around_

_Haven't you heard the rumors?_

"Darren, is Mia- is Mia really pregnant?"

Darren's expression froze for a second. Then his eyes started to widen and his jaw slowly dropped.

"Wha-?"

Chris knew immediately that he had done something very, very wrong. His head began to pound and his heart stopped pounding. "I, Dar, I- well, I heard that…that Mia was-"

"No, I heard what you asked, Chris. But I didn't want to believe that you- you of all people- would believe in such a- a rumor!"

"I-I didn't know it wasn't true!" Chris knew it was a dumb excuse, a dumb thing to say, and it was the last straw for Darren.

"You don't think that I heard it too! That I heard that garbage about Mia being PREGNANT was all over the internet. Of course I did! But I really didn't think that my best friend would ever stoop to a low enough level to believe it! REALLY, CHRIS? REALLY?"

"Darren, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. I freaked out when I heard the rumors. I overreacted, I admit it, and I shouldn't have asked you so bluntly, but I- I had to know."

"AND YOU COULDN'T JUST TRUST THAT I WOULD TELL YOU MYSELF?" Darren was roaring, his brows furrowed in anger and his eyes dark. He was pushing stuff aside, and Chris nervously took a step back, tears already forming in his eyes. "YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME, CHRIS?"

"Darren I-"

"No." Darren's voice shook the room.

"What?" Chris now had a few small tears running down his face, and his hands were clenched at his sides. He was so confused. Part of him was mad at Darren for reacting this way, but the other part of him knew that what he had done was wrong. He was stupid to ever believe in such a dumb rumor. He should have trusted that Darren and him were good enough friends that if something was seriously wrong, Darren would have told him.

"I'm tired, Chris. I've had enough fights in this trailer today already." Darren immediately seemed to regret what he had just said.

Chris wasn't so upset that he completely forgot the fact Darren didn't know he'd listened in on the earlier conversation with Mia. He quickly looked surprised, and stuttered out, "What do you mean? "

"It's nothing. Never mind. Just go. Nothing's wrong."

"Darren. I'm not stupid. I know something is wrong with you. I know it has to do with Mia. Was Mia- was Mia here?" Chris tried to act as if he knew nothing.

"Please, Chris, I'd be shocked if you actually didn't see her leave my trailer and come in here to snoop around. Don't give me that shit." Normally, if Darren were directing a comment like this toward Chris, he would say it in a teasing way and Chris would laugh and blush and admit it. But the way Darren spit out the comment this time made more tears spring to Chris's eyes. He felt heat hit his face in an unpleasant manner, and it didn't go by unnoticed by Darren.

"Thought so." The older man choked out.

"Please, if you'd just hear me out," cried Chris.

"Leave. Leave now."

"Darren, no please."

"I've heard enough, Chris. GET OUT OF MY TRAILER!"

Shocked by the tone of authority in Darren's voice, Chris stumbled toward the door.

Darren opened it for him and practically pushed him out. "I thought we were friends, Chris. Best friends. But someone isn't supposed to believe in rumors they hear about their best friend." Darren's voice cracked and his head hung. As Chris turned back to him, he saw a tear run down his face as he stood in the doorway of his trailer. For a second, hazel eyes hit blue, and then Darren looked down again and slammed his trailer door.

Chris couldn't stop himself from letting a sob escape. He barely made it to his car before he fell against it, crying for the loss of his best friend. There was no hope now that they could ever even be as close as they used to be, for Darren would most likely never trust him again.

_Forget ever being more than friends. You screwed it up, Chris. You screwed up everything. _

He had let his fucking feelings for Darren block out the truth and rationality in his brain. There was no way he could ever fully explain why he had asked what he had asked to himself, much less to Darren.

His hand clutched at his hair and he pulled away, strands of the light brown hair still between his fingers.

He sat there for who knows how long, until he heard a soft voice that caused him to look up.

"Chris? Are you okay?"

The tears blurred his vision, but he could clearly see the outline of a small woman with dark brown hair that framed her face. And he recognized the voice.

_Lea._

"Come on, Chris, baby…"

He felt a comforting hand on his arm pull him to a standing position. Before he knew what he was doing, he was holding onto Lea, burying his face into the shoulder, wiping his tears on his scarf.

She pried him off of her slowly and, without saying a word, led him to her trailer, where she deposited him onto the large, soft couch. He sank into the cushions and cried, as he heard Lea in the background moving around the small "kitchen" (if it could be called one) in the trailer. A few moments later a warm cup of tea was pushed into his hand. He looked down at it and smiled softly, until he was reminded of the Starbucks he had left, unfinished and, without a doubt, cold, on the small table in Darren's trailer. He broke into a fresh round of sobs as the events from earlier replayed in his mind.

"It's gonna be okay, Chris. It'll all be okay." He voice was soothing and he slowly stopped crying as she rubbed his back, sitting beside him. He gasped for air and steadied his hiccups.

"Thank you, Lea," was all he managed to say.

"You're welcome, darling. What's wrong? What could ever make you so sad, baby?"

He looked her in the eyes. It's- well- it has to do with Darren."

Her look was one of pure understanding. No judgment, no questioning. Just understanding.

"I, I ruined it with him, Lea."

"Your friendship? You can tell me, Chris. You can trust me."

And so Chris did. He spilled out his guts to her, explaining everything that had happened since Cory had told him about the rumor. And she only sat there and nodded, never pushing for more.

"And, well, Lea. I think, I think I might, well this may sound totally stupid and immature, but I think I may love Darren. I always loved him as a friend of course, but that's not what I mean. I think I may really be in love with him and that's why my brain acted the way it did. I couldn't stand to think of him with Mia. I had to know the truth. I was jealous." It was hard to admit, harder to admit than anything he had ever admitted. Saying that to Lea, he was also coming to terms with himself, too. He had to accept the fact that that was who we was and how he felt.

"Chris. That's, well, that's great that you realized that. The cast has had their suspicions for a while now…" here she chuckled, and Chris smiled too. He had been so blind to his feelings.

"But now, now that I'm realizing this, Darren won't ever talk to me again. I ruined it. I ruined any chance I had for anything. Now we're not even friends anymore. Lea, what am I going to do. Should I go by and apologize again?"

"No, Chris. Give him time. Go home and rest. I'll tell Ryan you're sick today and ask him if we can film the scene with me and Diana instead."

Chris smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You're like my little brother. I have to watch out for you. I have to be there to mend your heart when someone breaks it."

Tears filled his eyes at her words. He loved her more than words could describe.

"Now go- you don't want Ryan to catch you leaving." She pushed him out of her trailer and he walked to his car. He drove off quickly. He knew he had to find a way to get Darren back. He wasn't just about to give up that easily. Especially now that he knew he was in love with Darren.

A/N: Okay so I tried to be more considerate this time. I left a slight cliffhanger, yes, but it's not over yet. I've got at least two chapters left in me, probably three. And I already have an idea for a sequel. So, keep reviewing and ill update asahp. Ta Ta for now!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I repeat- you guys make my life. I was hoping that I'd get like 10 reviews for the whole story but this? This is just amazing. Like, I'm floored by the response to this. And can you guys believe it- Klaine sex on November 8th! Asjkdjkdsojdslkdjhfnbolsn….and did y'all see chris's tweet about having had one or two boyfriends before! I fangirled to the max. let's hope he gets a new one soon- DARREN! Okay…enough babbling. Here ya go, chapter 6.

_But rumor has it, I'm the one you're leaving her for._

Chris woke up with a start. Lea had been right- he had needed some sleep. With all he'd been going through yesterday and today ( it seemed like much longer) he was exhausted and fed up.

Despite the fact he now had the weight of his fight with Darren on his shoulders, he couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that it was now confirmed Mia wasn't pregnant.

He was curious as to what Mia wanted to "push" Darren into if it wasn't sex, and he cursed himself for not waiting just one more second before blurting out that stupid question. He was a little annoyed that Darren got so mad at him, but he knew it was only because Darren was already so on edge with all that had been happening with Mia lately. Stupid Mia. Why'd she always have to ruin everything?

He felt calm. Sad, yes, but calm. And still desperate to make this better. He wasn't about to stop loving Darren because of the incident, in fact, now he was more determined to make things right again and then…._and then what? Beg Darren to break up with Mia, change his sexual orientation, and date me?_ Chris groaned. He hadn't even thought of what he would do after (and if) he made up with Darren. However, he tried his best to push the thought from his mind and focus on the issue at hand- first, he had to apologize to his former (?) best friend.

He showered and dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, combing his hands loosely through his hair as he evaluated his appearance in the small mirror near the door of his apartment. He grabbed the keys, figuring his hair was as good as he was gonna get it for the time being, and rode down the elevator to the lobby. He walked out the front door to get in his car and stopped.

Standing there, in front of Chris's car, was Darren Criss.

Chris sucked in a breath at the sight. Darren FREAKING Criss was right in front of him, in a tight black v-neck and skinny jeans with beat up Converse high-tops. He looked sad, apologetic. And now he was looking at Chris, and suddenly Chris was very aware of the fact he was still staring at Darren with his mouth wide open. He quickly looked down and blushed.

"Hey…" Darren's arm was on Chris's shoulder. Chris raised his head and looked straight into the older man's eyes. And the two men's eyes said everything.

Darren's greyish green silver-sparked beauties shone with sorrow and regret. And Chris's brilliant blues watered and shone with understanding. And suddenly, the two were embracing.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I don't know what came over me, I- I shouldn't have reacted like-"

"No, Darren it was me. I should have trusted that you trusted me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I assumed, and I made an-"

"ass out of you and me," Darren finished, chuckling.

The two rushed with apologies for a few more minutes, holding each other at arms length.

"Why don't we go somewhere to- catch up. I mean, I feel like you need a full explanation for the truth behind the rumors…"

"I couldn't agree more, but where-what should we?" Chris mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, I have to meet with Ryan to check up on some stuff for future scenes on Blaine's family. But afterword, you could come on over and we could have a…a Disney…"Here Darren coughed a bit, slightly embarrassed, and Chris laughed. "A Disney movie marathon, Darren?"

"Hell yes!" Darren squealed like a little girl and hugged Chris.

"I love you, Christopher…" he giggled playfully into Chris's neck as the two men embraced again and Chris's breath stuck in his throat for a split second. It was almost so real, and it was so easy to imagine a change of context, so easy to imagine Darren saying the same thing as he slipped a ring on Chris's finger, so easy to imagine Darren leaning in to kiss him, and…_Oh…Darren's done hugging now._ Chris blushed furiously at the slight hallucinations he was having as if Darren could see the thoughts running through his head.

"Don't you dare call me Christopher, Darren Everett!" Chris slapped Darren playfully.

"Seven o'clock at my place, Christopher," Darren taunted, winking at the younger boy and causing another blush to spread up his cheekbones. "Don't be late…" Here Darren wiggled his eyebrows and walked over to his own car, parked not too far from Chris's.

Chris turned back to the front doors of the apartment building, but just before he was about to walk back inside he heard a small cough and turned around.

"And…Chris. I really am…sorry. I'm so glad we're friends again."

Chris nodded and a smile lit up his face. He rode the elevator smiling to himself. He wondered why Darren had wasted his break to come over here and apologize, when, in reality, it should have been him apologizing. Just then, a thought hit him. He bolted out of the elevator and to his apartment, slamming the door behind him and pressing '3' on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Lea Michele! Do you have anything you wanna tell me?"

"Whatever do you mean, Chrisie?" Lea's voice was sugary and too-sweet.

"Lea! You know what you did! What did you say to Darren?"

"I never spoke to Darren. I have no idea what you're talking about." Chris had been around Lea often enough to know perfectly well when she was acting. Her voice was still sugar-coated and innocent sounding, but he heard her stifle a giggle on the other end.

"You're telling me you had nothing to do with the fact that Darren Criss just showed up at my apartment to apologize.

"Wait- what? Darren actually went to your apartment now? That's amazing, Chris!"

"So you didn't know?"

"Well, I talked to him…I just told him that you were really sorry and upset and that Cory misinformed you and you just wanted to be there to support him. He looked really upset. I could tell he felt bad about yelling at you like that. He especially seemed regretful when I told him how you'd been crying and-"

"Lea!"

"What?"

"You told him I was crying? That's embarrassing!"

"Calm down, Chris. Trust me when I say he looked like he'd done his fair share of crying too."

Darren had cried. Over Chris? Chris felt his face flush even though he was all alone. He felt bad that Darren was so upset. But right now he had seemed better, happier. He hoped he could make everything better tonight.

Oh yeah. Tonight. He was going over to Darren's house. At seven. And holy shit he only had an hour to get ready!

"Listen Lea, I've gotta go now, I'm going over to Darren's tonight…"

Lea shrieked on the other end. "Ooh, Chris! Alright, well have fun on your 'date'!"

"It's not a date, Lea! I've been to Darren's before… We're just gonna hang out, talk over some stuff."

"Sure. Talk. I've got you. _Talk._"

"Goodbye, Lea." Chris hung up the phone, exasperated.

He threw the phone on the bed and stepped into the bathroom, getting ready for his date with Darren. Wait, date? What the hell?

A/N: okay so next chapter is the date! All will be revealed. Sorry if this is a bit cheesy, but I couldn't have them stay mad at each other. It broke my heart. Review.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have really no valid excuse for why this took so long. But I will tell you this- it is by far the longest and most dramatic chapter yet! So YAY!

This chapter goes out to Mardie186, who actually got to meet Darren Criss and hug him! Which is-pardon my French- fucking amazing! She is like the luckiest person on earth and I am like bright green with envy.

I heard that this story might be being read by some of the kids that go to my school. I write this story for my reviewers and fans, so if you are just reading this to insult me, don't bother wasting your time.

With all that said, here we go! DATE TIME!

7:03. Chris stood outside Darren's door. His apartment was on the bottom floor of a very nice motel-styled apartment complex. Chris checked his watch. He didn't want to seem to desperate and come exactly at seven, but he absolutely could not wait to spend the evening watching movies and cuddling- _No! Not cuddling? What am I thinking?_- with his best friend.

He was happy that his friendship with Darren was now renewed. He didn't want to fuss about how they couldn't be something more. He was just grateful to even be considered Darren's best friend. Speaking of Darren, it sounded like he was opening the door.

"Hey there, stranger!"

Chris tried to say hi back, but all that came out was a weird mix between a groan and whine. For, Darren was standing in front of him in pajama pants and his hair was wet. Like, he had taken a shower and his curls were literally dripping. Chris watched, mesmerized, as a tiny water droplet fell from a curl and slid down Darren's chiseled jaw before falling onto his V-neck from earlier.

Darren looked at him quizzically. "You like?"

Chris felt his face burn as he looked up at his friend. "um..."

Darren chuckled, opening the door further and pulling Chris in.

Chris looked around the familiar apartment. Darren gestured toward the living area and Chris sat down on the old couch, making himself comfortable.

Darren walked off into the kitchen, muttering something about getting drinks.

Chris looked around curiously. There was a small table to the side of the couch with picture frames on it and a shelf behind it with even more pictures. He knew it was probably rude to look through the pictures, but Chris couldn't stop himself.

The table had a few pictures of Darren with Joey and a few of the other Starkids. Chris smiled when he saw a picture of Darren and Lauren Lopez smiling, cross-eyed, and sticking out their tongues inside what looked like a school. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was probably the Little White lie set. Standing up, he peered at a few pictures on the shelf, trying not to look to obvious in case Darren came in. He could hear Darren in the kitchen, singing "Gotta get back to Hogwarts, gotta get back to schooool!"

Chris smiled, and then stopped. There was a picture on the shelf, turned upside down and pushed toward the back. Looking around, he slowly picked up the picture. The first thing he noticed was that the frame was cracked. Right down the center and on the side as if someone had taken it and thrown it at a wall.

_In fact, that's exactly what it looks like..._ thought Chris.

Looking closer, he saw it was a picture that appeared to have been taken at night. There were a lot of lights in the background, so it must have been taken at a concert or carnival or something similar. And there were two people in front, hugging and smiling. Chris gasped. It was a picture of Darren and Mia. But why was it broken? Why was it turned over? What had happened?

"Chris?"

Chris spun around, dropping the picture. It hit the carpeted floor. For a moment, Darren looked down at it. Then he looked up at obviously- guilty Chris.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but Darren interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it." His look confirmed that the conversation was officially over.

Chris sat down on the couch and Darren handed him a glass of Diet Coke.

They sat together in awkward silence for a moment until Darren seemed to perk up.

"Hey, forget it. It never happened. Let's pick out a movie." He said, placing his hand tentatively on Chris's back and soothingly rubbing up and down.

Chris smiled and stood up. He peered at the movie rack that stood off to the side of Darren's flat screen TV. "High School Musical, Darren? Really?"

"Were all in this togetherrrr-"

"Shut up! You know how much I hate that crappy movie!"

"You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"

"Darren Everett Criss, I swear!"

Darren tackled Chris grabbing onto his hips and pulling him to the floor, tickling him and laughing crazily, still belting out "High School Musical" songs.

"Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top!"

"Shut the fuck up…" Chris mumbled, smashed under Darren.

Chris tried to shove Darren off of him, but failed miserably. If anything, Darren seemed to latch onto him even more, straddling the younger man and grabbing at his sides. Chris screamed and laughed and tried to hit Darren, but to no prevail. Darren was simply an outstanding tickler. Chris couldn't breathe. They were both laughing and squealing so loud that neither one heard the doorbell ring.

Darren got more serious and leaned down lower toward Chris.

"It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me"

_Now Darren's singing another stupid song from that lame excuse for a musical…_ thought Chris, as he squirmed underneath his crush.

"Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

This feelings like no other

I want you to know"

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say it almost seems as though Darren's singing this song right to me, as if this song is his song to me. _Chris blushed at the thought, and at the fact that as Darren was singing he kept leaning down closer and closer to Chris.

"I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do"

_Okay, this officially changes my opinion of High School Musical. Who could've known that a dumb song from a stupid ass movie could be so…sexy… _Chris twitched under Darren nervously. Darren face was inches from Chris's now. Chris looked into his eyes. They were dark, but more beautiful than ever, still slightly red from the crying that had taken place earlier. And there was a look in Darren's eyes that Chris had never really seen before on Darren. The look was almost identical to the look that Blaine gave Kurt during Chris's performance of "Blackbird." The look was so familiar and vivid that Chris almost gasped.

He really did gasp when Darren started singing again, his voice lower and the look in his eyes growing more sincere by the moment.

"I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you so lonely before i finally found

What I've been looking for"

Darren's face was mere centimeters from Chris's. Their noses were touching and Chris could feel Darren's warm, minty breath on his lips. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt as though all the blood in his body suddenly rushed south. He couldn't think straight. Darren's lips were so close, he could almost feel them. It took all resolve he had left to not move his face that last centimeter and mush his lips against those of his first true love. But he literally couldn't move, anyway.

Darren's hands came down on either side of Chris's head. He closed his eyes and hummed so quietly it almost couldn't be heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?"

In a split second, Darren had rolled off of Chris, the younger boy immediately missing the warmth.

However, his whole body went cold when he saw who was standing in the center of Darren's living room.

Mia.

Holy Shit.

Mia.

Chris literally could not process any other thought. The room was silent. Everyone was paralyzed.

And then there was a commotion.

"DARREN CRISS? HOW COULD YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU, LIKE, GAY OR SOMETHING? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I DON'T EVEN KNOW- I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Mia was literally fuming. No, fuming wasn't the word. She was in complete and utter hysterics. She picked up a chair and threw it across the room. She was crying and screaming and her face was redder than a tomato.

Before Chris could react she ran over to where he was still laying, paralyzed, on the floor.

"YOU! YOU RUINED IT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." She reached for something on the coffee table- Chris's glass of Diet Coke and was raising it over his head when-

"Mia! Stop!"

Darren was up in a second, grabbing Mia's arm. The soda spilled out onto the carpet and the glass was dropped somewhere else on the floor. Chris was breathless, and absolutely terrified.

"Calm down, Mia. Please, it wasn't Chris's fault. Can we be rational?"

"Rational? Are you fucking kidding me? I walk in on my boyfriend making out with his FAGGOT costar and you expect me to be rational?"

Darren exploded. Even Chris jumped up and moved out of the way. He had never seen Darren like this. He was absolutely roaring and shaking in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU BARGE ON IN HERE AND INSULT MY BEST FRIEND? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Barge in here? I was outside for like ten minutes. I rang the doorbell, but you all were probably too busy making out to hear me!"

Chris couldn't stand it anymore. He had to say something- he had to intervene. So he did the bravest thing he could possibly have done- he spoke up. "We weren't even kissing, Mia! Gosh, get over yourself! You come in here and insult him and me? You are such a drama queen! You freak out over every tiny thing! He was just tickling me for God's sake! All you had to do was ask! There was no need to cause a freaking riot!"

Mia looked furious and confused. She also seemed surprised that Chris would dare speak to her that way. Then she burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, Darren, baby. I didn't know. I'm sorry." She grabbed onto Darren, still glaring at Chris.

"No." Darren said, shoving Mia off. "We're over, Mia. There's no way you can act that way and expect me to stay with you. Chris is my best friend. You insulted him. Get out of my apartment."

"Dar, baby, what? You can't do that to me? You love me! You said you loved me!"

"I'm sorry, Mia. I can't say I love who you've become. Maybe there was a time when I did love you, but I know that I haven't truly felt that way about you in a long time." Here Darren paused. He looked sad, almost, and very tired. "I- I love someone else."

TBC

A/N: I know! I know! I know! And I'm sorry. But hey, I gotta keep y'all interested. There is still more to come so stick around and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Less than three!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry my computers been giving me trouble and so I've been writing this in my planner during science and writing it on my iPod in bed. It's been stressful and I feel so bad! SPOILER: There is a tiny bit of slash-like material in this. I've never written it before, so you can tell me how I do.

Let's get to it-

"I-I love someone else."

Immediately both Mia's and Darren's eyes fell on Chris.

Chris's face turned bright red and his heart refused to stop racing.

_Is Darren implying that he's in love with me? Could this really be happening? Well, he did just try to kiss me._

He wondered if he should say something to break the silence that had fallen on Darren's announcement, but he didn't have to worry because Mia soon spoke, or rather, yelled.

"Who?" she demanded snappily, her hands on her hips.

Darren didn't speak.

"I have a right to know. Who? Tell me!" her eyes were dark and watery. Her lips were pursed and quivering. Her eyebrows were scrunched.

Darren coughed quietly.

If Chris wasn't mistaken, it almost sounded like his name. But still Darren refused to meet his eyes.

"I swear to God, if you say 'Chris,' Darren..." she warned angrily.

Darren made the cough again, and this time it sounded clearer like 'Chris.' Darren's eyes darted instantly to Chris's. It was the first time since Mia's outbreak that the two had shared a look. Chris was shocked, to say the least. He had never seen Darren look so small, so scared and distressed, so helpless.

But Mia didn't miss the boy's exchanging of looks. Chris had almost forgotten she was there until she spoke up forcefully.

"What was that, Darren? Chris? It couldn't be Chris, right Darren, right?" Her voice was shaky. "I know my boyfriend couldn't possibly have feelings for another guy, right?"

Darren stood up straight, not taking his eyes off of Chris. Chris looked at him encouragingly, and Darren turned back to Mia, a look of defiance in his gorgeous eyes.

Mia looked disgusted. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're gay?"

Darren looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't do labels, Mia. Leave. I wanna be alone with Chris."

"Gladly, you disgusting fag!"

"Shut the fuck up, why don't you? I'm tired of you. Leave me and Chris alone, will you?"

"Have fun fucking your new boyfriend, Darren!"

"Oh, trust me, I will."

"You disgust me." Mia spit out at him.

"Seriously. I wanna fuck Chris and I don't wanna do it in front of you. However, if you really are that unwilling to leave, I suppose you could stay and enjoy the show." Darren raised his eyebrows at her in a cocky way.

Just the mention of anything relating to physical contact with Darren drove Chris insane. His head went fuzzy and he felt heat rise in his crotch. He moved backwards slightly, feeling as though he was intruding on all this drama between Mia and Darren, despite the fact he was the main cause of it. Plus, he really needed to hide his quickly hardening erection.

Mia glared at Chris.

"You- you ruined everything!" she growled at him as Darren attempted to push her out of the apartment.

"No, actually. You ruined everything. Darren was just about to kiss me." Chris spoke up, sarcastically.

Darren snickered. "Right, so getting back to that-" he stepped back toward Chris and reached a hand around Chris's lower back, pulling him close.

"You dumbass cheater!" Mia screamed.

Darren tried to speak, but Mia continued.

"I don't even know you anymore, Darren Criss. I can tell you this, though. You are not the same person I fell in love with." And with that, Mia slammed the door. Chris cheered internally. Mia was finally gone. Now he had Darren all to- well, all to himself. Despite the fact that this prospect greatly excited him, he naturally couldn't help but feel a little bad for Mia. I mean, she has just broke up with her boyfriend and already Chris was all over him.

"So, before we were rudely interrupted, we were-"

Darren dragged Chris back into the living area and slowly pulled Chris to the floor, his eyes dark and beautiful, his voice lowering.

He straddled himself on top of Chris, and Chris felt his head go dizzy.

"Darren, I don't think we should, we should do this."

What? Why on earth are you speaking up? Shut up! you've been waiting for this since you met the man!

Chris's body told him to stay like this with Darren forever, but his moral side (which was slowly decreasing in strength as Darren eased himself off of Chris) told him it was wrong. After all, the the guy had just broken up with his girlfriend.

"What? Why?" Darren made puppy dog eyes.

"Mia. She..."

"Fuck her!" Darren interrupted. I haven't really been true to her since I met you. You've been in my thoughts, whenever I kiss her. I think of you constantly. I haven't been mentally hers for months. So why should I wait, now? Now that I finally have you! That is, supposing you'll take me?"

Chris nodded. He swear his heart was beating so loud Darren must have heard it. "I'm yours. I just dont know if it would be morally right to-"

Suddenly, Darren rolled back onto Chris, leaning his head close to Chris's and kissing the younger boy passionately.

"Forget what I was saying. Civility is dead in America, anyway." Chris whispered quietly when the two broke apart.

Daren chuckled, and Chris couldn't help but notice how much deeper his voice sounded. Already Darren's pupils were blown out with lust and as he leaned in and kissed Chris hungrily, Chris was sure his looked the same way.

Chris gasped as he clawed Darren's back with one hand, the other hand flying up to the older man's dark curls. Chris gave an experimental tug and Darren moaned, deepening the kiss further and sliding his tongue into Chris's mouth.

Their tongues battled for a few seconds and Chris could feel a thin layer of sweat forming over his porcelain skin.

"Darren..." he whispered, as they broke apart. "Where have you been all my life?"

Darren smiled.

"In the cupboard under some stairs."

Chris burst into laughter. Darren stood up and pulled Chis with him and onto the couch. Chris lay on top of Darren, his head buried in his chest. He was ecstatic. His dream had come true.

"we should probably put in a movie," muttered darren into Chris's hair.

"Mrph." was Chris's reply. Darren scooted out from underneath him and walked over to the movie rack.

Chris immediately missed the warmth. He saw Darren push in a movie; he closed his eyes and smiled. Darren came back and snuggled up next to Chris, sliding back under him until they were in their original position.

Chris looked up at Darren as he saw his boyfriend (?) fiddle with the remote. Suddenly, music was playing and Chris realized they were watching "The Beauty and the Beast."

He giggled as he saw Darren's face light up and when Darren looked at him curiously, he craned his neck up and kissed the gorgeous man under him.

Darren hummed into the kiss and seemed generally very pleased when Chris smiled against his lips.

_I can do that now. Because he's mine._

Chris squealed internally. The two sat in silence for a few moments, relishing in the joy of being in each other's presence. The music played and the two snuggled. Chris buried his head in Darren's neck and lightly peppered Darren's prickly chin with small kisses.

He must've fallen asleep sometime soon after. Suddenly, Mia was back. She was yelling and throwing stuff, but when Chris looked to Darren for protection, Darren was no longer there. Chris started calling out for Darren. Mia was yelling awful things, saying Darren was hers and Chris was an idiot for thinking Darren could ever love him.

Then, Chris felt himself being shaken. It occurred to him that he was still in Darren's apartment, and Darren was beside him, hugging him and shaking him awake.

"Chris, I'm right here. It's going to be okay. I've got you."

"I thought- I thought you'd left…" Chris knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but start to cry as Darren held him close and whispered, "I'd never leave you. I love you. I'll always be here to protect you."

The dream had seemed so real. "Mia, she was yelling stuff….she told me that you were hers."

"Oh, Chris." Darren exhaled into Chris's hair, rubbing his back comfortably. "You've just had a stressful day. We both have. What did Mia say? Do you want to talk about it?"

"She told me, 'Did you honestly think he'd want you? Over someone like me?'" Chris shuddered at the memory.

He was surprised when Darren chuckled lightly. "That was a quote from the movie, Chris. Your subconscious must have picked up on it and mixed it with the bad memories from today. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"I-I can stay here?"

"Of course. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? You are always welcome here." Darren led Chris to his bedroom, throwing him a pair of large sweatpants and a faded Mickey Mouse t-shirt.

Chris looked at them feebly and laughed. Darren looked up.

"You teasing my favorite shirt, Chris?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No- I-love it. I love _you._"

Darren walked over and hugged Chris, pulling his body flush up against his best friend's, his boyfriend's. The two stood, in the middle of Darren's bedroom, close as can be, in the moonlight shining in from the window. And everything was perfect.

The End

(kinda)

There will be an epilogue and most likely a sequel and I have plenty of ideas for one shots and stuff and so yeah im excited! Thank you for everything! I love you guys so much!

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm really sorry if that last chapter was sucky. I was in a hurry to put it up and I'm sorry if y'all were disappointed. However, there is WAY more drama to come in my sequel. Not sure what it will be called yet, but the plot is to be planned!

This chapter will give you the answer to some of the unanswered questions you might have. Enjoy!

Chris woke up feeling... elated. There was an arm around him, holding him close, and warm breath was ghosting down his spine. At first he panicked slightly, then smiled when he remembered the events of the previous night.

_Darren._

_Darren loves me. Me._

He giggled slightly and tried to wriggle out of bed.

"Mrph..." muttered Darren, pulling him closer subconsciously. Chris grinned and snuggled back down next to his best friend, spooning with him. For a few moments he lay, practically crying with joy, not wanting to move too much for fear of waking the gorgeous man lying next to him.

Suddenly he felt breath on his neck and a stubbly chin rub sweetly against him as his neck was peppered with cute little kisses.

"Darr-"

"You wanna know something, Chris? I'm so happy you're here with me right now. I'm so happy that Mia is gone forever. I'm so happy that for once everything seems good. I really don't want to work today."

Chris laughed.

"I could stay here forever, just stay here in your arms and never move." Chris knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. He felt more at home now than he had ever felt before.

"Damn Ryan Murphy!" Chris muttered. Darren laughed out loud, his chest rocking as he held Chris to it.

The room got quiet for a few moments, the only sound filling the room being the boys' breathing.

"Hey, Darren, if Mia wasn't fighting with you about telling the public she was pregnant, what was it about?"

To his surprise, Darren laughed again.

"She wanted us to go public with our relationship. Said she was tired of the so-called 'assumptions'..."

Chris smiled. _Well, it was too late to worry about that now._

Darren seemed to think the same thing. "Whatever..." he said unenthusiastically. "Even though I was still with her yesterday, it seems like a lifetime ago. Damn, I was stupid. Ignoring all these feelings I had for you, putting them off, refusing to think about them because I had a girlfriend who was a girl. It was safe. I was too afraid to be brave...I was too afraid to go with gut, to be myself."

"Darren, did you-did you love Mia?" Chris knew it may have sounded stupid after Darren's speech, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Darren was silent for a moment. "I don't know...I think maybe I did, when we first started going out. My rise to fame drove her insane. She went literally crazy. Completely changed. I kept telling myself that tomorrow she would go back to the way she used to be. That she was still that person somewhere deep inside. I know it may seem strange, Chris, but she used to be so funny and I really did enjoy being with her. She just got so jealous when I became more famous. Normally, she probably would have loved to meet you and become friends with you, but maybe she could already tell I'd- f-fallen in love with you."

Chris held his breath for a moment.

Darren continued, "I used to get so excited to see you everyday. You were like my relief from her and I fell so in love with her and every time I was with her I was thinking of you. One time...I...well, we were...um...having...um...sex." Darren cleared his throat in embarrassment. Chris turned yo look into his eyes and was surprised to see that the older man was blushing.

"And I...ugh...I said your name... And she freaked. Like, threw a fit. She started to hate you. It tore me apart."

Darren looked into Chris's clear blue eyes with a huge level of affection.

"I'm so happy." he whispered.

"Me too." Chris grinned.

Darren laid an arm around Chris's back, pulling the taller man close and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Do you want me to leave first in case theres snooping paparazzi outside?" asked Chris, dreading having to leave Darren's arms.

"No. I want to leave together. I want to hold hands and scream to the world, "This gorgeous man is my boyfriend!" I'm proud. I want the world to know!"

Chris's eyes filled with tears of pure joy.

"I love you, Darren Criss."

"I love you too, Chris Colfer."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I will be writing hopefully a lot more over this short break we have from school. sorry this one took so long to upload. i feel really bad. oh well. shit happens, right? i love you guys so so so much it hurts. please love me back with a review! less than three,

aninahninah


	10. Note : 3

Hey guys! So the sequels called "Someone Like You." Please read and PLEASE REVIEW!

Less than three, aninahninah

*nina*


End file.
